thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Bear in the Big Blue House Videography (Columbia TriStar Home Video)
Home video releases of Bear in the Big Blue House. Columbia TriStar Home Video distributed the VHS and DVD releases, up to 1999-2001. From July 6, 2004-June 7, 2005, the VHS and DVD releases were released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment. Potty Time with Bear VHS (August 31, 1999-June 17, 2000) When You've Got to Go! DVD and VHS (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) When You've Got to Go! If at First You Don't Succeed... Call It a Day Visiting the Doctor with Bear VHS (July 18, 2000) The Big Blue Housecall That Healing Feeling VHS and DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Picture of Health That Healing Feeling The Big Blue Housecall All Kinds of Signs and Geography VHS (July 18, 2000) Occupations in Woodland Valley Up, Down, All Around! DVD (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) Occupations in Woodland Valley Up, Down, All Around! What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? What Story Does Bear Want to Play? VHS (July 18, 2000) Dress Up Day The Fairy Tale Ball DVD (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) Queen Ojo Dress Up Day The Fairy Tale Ball Bear's Story Time VHS (July 18, 2000) Bear's Book Nook The Big Book About Us DVD (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) Bear's Book Nook The Big Book About Us Just Doing Some Writing Halloween and Thanksgiving VHS and DVD (August 29, 2000 - June 7, 2005) Halloween Bear The Best Thanksgiving Ever A Berry Bear Christmas VHS and DVD (August 29, 2000 - June 7, 2005) A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 Snacktime Playdates VHS (August 29, 2000) Can You Help? Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Eating Utensils Can You Help? Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock Playtime with Bear VHS (August 29, 2000) Playdates Buying Math DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Playdates Buying Math Dance Moves Brainteasers with Bear VHS (August 29, 2000) I Built That! I Was Just Thinking DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) I Built That! I Was Just Thinking A Good Way to Help It Bugged by Bugs VHS (August 29, 2000) Buggin' Back to Nature DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Buggin' Back to Nature A Plant Grows in Bear's House Storytelling with Bear VHS (January 23, 2001) Words, Words, Words What's the Story? DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Words, Words, Words What's the Story? Read My Book 100th Episode Celebration VHS (January 23, 2001) Bear's Secret Cave I've Got Your Number DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Bear's Secret Cave We Did It Our Way I've Got Your Number Computer Caper VHS (January 23, 2001) Let's Get Interactive It's a Mystery to Me DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Let's Get Interactive It's a Mystery to Me It's All About You Early to Bed, Early to Rise VHS (January 23, 2001) Go to Sleep Morning Glory DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Go to Sleep Morning Glory A Winter's Nap People in Your Neighborhood VHS (January 23, 2001) Our Neighborhood Festival The Big Ballgame Bonanza DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Marketing Bear Our Neighborhood Festival The Big Ballgame Bonanza Energy, Water and Exercise VHS (January 23, 2001) Stormy Weather Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air Back to Water Stormy Weather Category:Bear in the Big Blue House VHS and DVD Videography Category:Videographies